Si me tocaras el corazón
by Ammiel
Summary: [.Cuéntame un cuento que no le hayas contado a nadie.]Tan eterna, bella y constante que parece hecha para estar en su mundo.
1. Prólogo

_**Si me tocaras el corazón**_

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

* * *

- 

En la memoria fotográfica de Hattori, la escena es como un cuadro antiguo, uno de esos cuadros que abundan en la casa de sus abuelos.

Un lienzo, en el cual Kazuha está a su lado, recostada sobre la cama, con las piernas recogidas, un chal de seda sobre un hombro, las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados y la piel aún húmeda por el amor.

Él tiene los ojos cerrados, una mano sobre su pecho y otra sobre el muslo de ella, en íntima complicidad. Es una visión recurrente e inmutable, nada cambia, siempre es la misma languidez de la mujer, los mismos pliegues de las sábanas y rincones sombríos del cuarto, siempre la luz de la lámpara roza los senos y los pómulos de ella en el mismo ángulo y siempre el chal de seda y los cabellos castaños caen con igual delicadeza.

Cada vez que él piensa en ella, así se ven, detenidos para siempre en ese lienzo, invulnerables al deterioro de la mala memoria.

Puede recrearse largamente esa escena, hasta sentir que entra en el espacio del cuadro y ya no es él quien observa, sino el hombre que yace junto a la mujer.

Entonces, se rompe el silencio, la simétrica quietud de la pintura y escucha sus propias voces muy cercanas.

- Cuéntame un cuento – le dice él

- ¿Cómo lo quieres?

- Cuéntame un cuento que no le hayas contado a nadie.

* * *

_-_

_Notas. Volvi! Primeramente, lo que acaban de leer es una adaptación del prólogo del libro "Cuentos de Eva Luna" de Isabel Allende, asi que esas lineas no son propiedad mia. Los capítulos que vienen si lo son xD. No se...pero siento que aún asi han sido las adecuadas para comenzar. Las únicas modificaciones han sido los nombres de los protagonistas (lo sé...estoy un poco obsesionada con la pareja...sólo un poco). Y el título del fic también se debe a uno de los cuentos de la novela, aunque no tiene nada que ver con el desarrollo de esta ni de los temas que trata, simplemente me encantó ese título para la historia xD_

_Espero que les guste. GriTzi__, con tus "30 vicios" me diste el empujoncito que necesitaba para inspirarme de nuevo. _

_Nos vemos!!_


	2. Ella y él

**_Ella y Él_**

* * *

Kazuha piensa en palabras. Para ella el lenguaje es un hilo inagotable que se teje como si la vida se hiciera al contarla. 

Así mismo, habla con tal vitalidad y expresividad, que pareciese como si se le acabara la respiración, como si tuviera aún mucho que contar y sin embargo, se le estuviera agotando la vida.

Hattori simplemente piensa.

Analiza, segrega, determina.

Para él, la mente es el sendero que nos ilumina.

La razón, es el triunfo de la humanidad.

Captura los momentos en imágenes. Imágenes que muchos años después todavía recordará, congeladas en una fotografía.

Ese hombre, tan veloz cuando se trata de deducir, resulta un tanto torpe ante sus propias emociones.

En sus veinte y tantos de experiencia había aprendido a dirigir su vida a su manera, a vivir secretamente y a estar dispuesto a defender sus hábitos, a pesar de su flamante educación moral, una posición social un tanto envidiable y la tradicional familia que cargaba a sus espaldas.

Quizás es por eso, que ante la sola presencia de aquella mujer, lograba desatarse de todo prejuicio, dejarse envolver de toda irracionalidad, y continuar ese largo y coqueto juego, que hace un par de meses los acogía.

Para él, Kazuha es infinita.

Tan _eterna, bella y constante_ que parece hecha para estar en su mundo.

* * *

El cielo, tras las alborotadas nubes, adquiere un tono azul muy claro, celestial, transparente casi. 

Al viento se le atribuye poder renovador y fecundador.

El lugar tenía un aire de encantamiento mágico.

Se despoja de las sandalias, olvida en un rincón la falda, y se suelta el nudo que retenía su cabello castaño.

Ella se ríe.

Están tan próximos que no pueden verse, ambos absortos en ese rito urgente, envueltos en el olor que producen juntos…

Se desliza, lo recorre, lo trepa, lo envuelve con sus piernas invencibles, le dice una y mil veces, ven, con los labios sobre los de él.

En el instante final tienen un momento de completa soledad, cada uno perdido en su quemante abismo, aunque pronto resucitan desde el otro lado del fuego para descubrirse abrazados en el desorden de los almohadones, bajo el cobertor blanco.

Él aparta su cabello, para mirarle los ojos. A veces, ella se sienta a su lado, con las piernas recogidas, y el chal sobre su hombro, en el silencio de la noche.

Así la recuerda.

Así la tiene cada noche junto a él.

_Deseándola y amándola_. En calma y presente.

* * *

_Notas. Uff! Esto de a poco va avanzando, y pronto va a tomar una forma más definida. La verdad es que esta historia me entusiasma muchísimo, pero el tiempo se me cuela por los dedos xD Pero...trataré de escribir mas seguido._

_Bueno, gracias de antemano por los reviews que han dejado. Espero que les guste el capítulo -_


	3. Primaveral y delicioso

**_Primaveral y delicioso_**

* * *

El desvelo debía estar presente, obviando sus súplicas de abandonar su cuerpo. 

Los despertares en plena madrugada ya eran habituales.

Así, era normal el sobresalto que le seguía a aquello. En ocasiones, la sensación era tan asfixiante, casi como si alguien le estuviera arrancando la vida en un suspiro.

Otra noche más, la vigilia lo acompañaba, deambulando en su habitación, negándose a perder la conciencia.

La vigilia pertenece al día, a la luz, a lo real, a la lógica y a la programación.

El sueño es transeúnte de la noche, florece en la oscuridad como algunas flores olorosas nocturnas, como mariposas mágicas que abandonan la eternidad del néctar floral, para abrirse paso hacia la burbuja de Morfeo.

El sueño deja espacios a la imaginación, a lo ilusorio, al placer, al devenir y el coqueteo del deseo, a la desnudez de los sentidos, a lo sublime, a la piel humedecida. Juega con las pretensiones de la lógica, rechaza la estructuración, se enreda con el azar. Celebra las necesidades. Celebra los instintos.

Hattori piensa mil veces en el cuadro antiguo que admira, donde yacen él y Kazuha. Lo evoca día y noche. Es como si fuera parte de un ritual sagrado y perpetuo. Es como si fuera una de las tantas maneras que tiene de amarla.

Esta noche, la fotografía es muy similar. La luz que se cuela desde los faroles de la ciudad, apenas roza la piel de los amantes.

Sin ningún motivo aparente, el hombre se despoja de las sábanas que lo cubren y se voltea hacia donde yace la mujer. Apoya su cabeza en la palma de la mano, mientras la otra, libre y apresurada, acaricia fielmente la piel de Kazuha.

Hattori parece olvidarse de las tantas precauciones al dormir.

Muy tardíamente, según su intensidad y su euforia, la mujer suelta pequeñas risas que luego terminarán en una larga historia que él conoce muy bien.

Ella, aún con los ojos cerrados y la misma sonrisa coqueta de las mañanas, con el bretel del camisón de primavera cuidadosamente deslizado sobre un hombre, efecto revelador de una perfecta clavícula ante la enamorada vista de Hattori, se despojará también de aquellas incómodas sábanas y llevará uno de sus brazos a un costado de la almohada.

Él, silencioso, cauteloso y con las mismas esperanzas de siempre, inclinará su cabeza y entonces Kazuha lo oirá murmurar sueños y aventuras repletas de magia, colorantes, risas y hoyuelos en las mejillas.

La llenará de besos al viento, como mariposas que dedican su existencia a volar y sólo volar.

Besos frescos y húmedos. Besos que le dedicarán cuentos de amores primaverales, distancias recorridas, labios adormecidos, tardes de juegos en el parque, romances interminables, invulnerables a las sentencias sociales, a la anestesia del olvido, romances de aquellos, mezclados con cartas amarillas, hojas de otoño y manos de ancianos entrelazadas.

Uno de esos tantos cuentos que él suele pedirle.

Caricias que serán entregadas por aquellas manos tan expertas y audaces, que ejercen un efecto magnético. Caricias que flotarán en la habitación, tomando diferentes formas y sabores.

Caricias sin dolor, sin presiones, sin culpas, sin maldad.

* * *

_Notas. Seee...porfin otro capítulo xD Me pasó que, sin intension de ser egocéntrica y vanidosa, realmente me encantó como quedó este . No sé, pero personalmente creo que la muestra de ese amor ideal es cuando divisamos a una pareja de abuelitos Pensar que ese amor es intocable, sin importar edad y tiempo. _

_Espero que se haya logrado transmitir ese romanticismo, adormecimiento y besos primaverales que tendrá toda esta historia (mmm...creo que al estar aqui en Chile por llegar la primavera, me han contagiado xD)_

_Gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a la historia y a mi. Ustedes ya saben quienes son (me hacen sonrojar )_


	4. Tiempos

**_Tiempos_**

* * *

Eran aquellos días de reuniones familiares, de largos encuentros, de interminables abrazos y de tardes en el jardín de los padres, junto a esa gran mesa de madera que reunía a toda la familia, con ensaladas y asados sobre ella, niños jugando a esconderse, contar con los ojos cerrados hasta el número que realmente sabían y correr, persiguiéndose, tratando de atrapar al otro.

Eran tardes cálidas y sensuales.

De recolectar aromas y placeres.

De oír suaves arrullos de flores que abren sus pétalos ante las curiosas miradas.

Cuando la pareja cruzó la puerta de entrada al jardín, fue prácticamente como si hubieran sido recibidos por un viento familiar y fresco, demasiado conocido.

Entrelazaron sus manos y Heiji sonrió suavemente al avanzar por el camino de piedras, rodeado de pequeñas flores, movido por la fuente de ese exquisito aroma a primavera.

Kazuha recordó brevemente la sensación de ignorancia del tiempo cuando se es niño. Esos momentos que vamos olvidando cuando crecemos, asumimos responsabilidades, y retenemos el peso del mundo sobre nuestras espaldas.

Recordó los juegos en la terraza, como solía odiar su uniforme escolar a los 7 años, las historias que su madre le relataba, las tardes en la casa de la abuela, las reuniones familiares, que 18 años más tarde todavía eran recurrentes.

Horas más tarde, cuando el sol intentaba cambiar lugares con la luna, abandonando su trono de astro rey Kazuha buscaba a Heiji con la mirada. Luego de comer, ella había entablado una conversación con una de esas primas lejanas, con la que sólo se vuelve a coincidir en un cumpleaños o en un hospital. Mientras tanto él, acariciando suavemente su mano y acercándose muy lentamente a su oído le había murmurado que enseguida regresaba, posó un delicado beso sobre su cuello.

Una acción tan íntimamente cómplice que muchas de las mujeres allí presentes no dudaron en esbozar sonrisas y comentar, como si fueran besos al viento, la carismática pareja que formaban, que acaso ya eran tantos los años que estaban juntos, lo buen posicionado laboralmente que se encontraba Hattori, y tantas otras cosas, que sólo ese beso pudo anestesiarlas.

Lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró allí, de pie, con una de sus manos descansando en el bolsillo de su pantalón, mientras la otra sujetaba descuidadamente un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, conversando profundamente, probablemente tratando de solucionar en 3 horas los problemas del mundo, envuelto en una escena que parecía una fotografía, envuelto en el humo del cigarrillo.

Sentada, y apoyados sus brazos sobre la mesa, cruzó una de sus piernas sobre la otra, agitándose levemente la falda que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas, mecida por el suave viento.

Entonces, Kazuha intentó, con todas sus fuerzas que él sintiera su mirada sobre la de él, ponerlo a prueba de algún modo.

Inesperadamente, Heiji ladeó su cabeza, se encontró con sus verdes ojos fijos en él y desplegó una de sus tan encantadoras sonrisas que lograban derretir completamente a Kazuha.

Sigilosamente, como solía ser siempre, Kazuha se levantó de la silla, mientras tomaba el vaso que había previamente estado bebiendo, caminaba hacia él lentamente con actitud decidida y coqueta, dejando a Hattori sin segundos pensamientos.

Se situó junto a él, tomó una de sus manos, le sonrió cómplicemente, se disculpó con el hombre con el que hace unos segundos atrás Heiji charlaba, y caminó rápidamente en su compañía, ingresando a la casa y entrando hacia la cocina.

Lo demás, sucedió tan velozmente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que en la memoria de ambos es recordado como uno de esos momentos de suma intensidad y complicidad. Kazuha, con fuerzas secretas, acarició los cabello de él, posó sus brazo alrededor de su cuello, recorrió su rostro con sus labios y se detuvo en los de él, mientras los acariciaba con uno de sus largos dedos, como si quisiera curar una herida pasada, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo, como si se dispusieran a otro de sus tantos encuentros nocturnos.

Más tarde, cuando ya se encontraran en su hogar, lejos de las miradas silenciosas de los demás, cuando dormitaba entre los brazos del hombre, lo recordaría justamente envuelto en un telón de aromas familiares que compartía hace un par de años.

Lo recuerda caminando unos pasos más adelante, empecinado en encontrar una vieja librería. Por más que ella intentaba seguirlo, no lograba mantener su vigoroso ritmo y ya empezaba a cansarse.

Tras un par de horas de búsqueda, Heiji sin siquiera mirar atrás, desapareció tras un amplio portón. Así, en un afán de medir fuerzas, de marcar territorio de alguna manera (esos juegos pueriles de los amantes que la mayoría de las veces no llegan a buen puerto) Kazuha se quedó afuera, esperando que de pronto, extrañándola quizás, Heiji asomara la cabeza. Pero no lo hizo.

Cuando 1 hora después emergió con un atado de libros en los brazos y la encontró allí, sentada en el borde de la acera con los zapatos en la mano, la miró con una mezcla de desconcierto y ternura.

Como si en el transcurso de ese tiempo sagrado hubiera olvidado su propia existencia, la existencia del resto del mundo, del resto de los seres humanos y ahora, al verla, se deleitara con su aparición.

En ese invisible reto, Kazuha había perdido, pero no porque Heiji fuera un mejor contrincante, sino porque él nunca entro en el juego.

Sin embargo, unas cuadras más adelante, cuando atravesaban un pequeño puente, él se detuvo y, exactamente cuando ambos advirtieron la sombra de una nube sobre el agua, él dejó los libros en el suelo y la estrechó con tal intensidad que le hizo perder el aliento, el juicio y todo lo demás, y de la intensidad de aquel abrazo, emergió la voz del hombre entrecortada, que había surgido de la nada, de esa caminata pacífica, aspirando el aire limpio con las manos delicadamente enlazadas, mirando ese cielo azul tan propio de Osaka, con sus nubes y lagos extraídos de un cuadro, y allí estaba Heiji estrechándola y su rostro no era el mismo, y fue entonces cuando le dijo_**"Mierda, te amo tanto Kazuha"**_, como un susurro que cada noche la acaricia, cuando es ella quien le cuenta esas historias sobre duendes y doncellas, recostados sobre sus cuerpos, llevándoles dulzura, flores y delicias eternas.

* * *

_Notas. Seee...esta vez me tardé menos en actualizar xD_

_Bueno...nada muy importante que comentar del capítulo. Sólo que desde este capítulo en adelante, la historia ya tendrá una continuidad definida, una trama y ese tipo de cosas ) Ah!!! que me mata la ultima frase...la del "te amo tanto" una vez la leí en un libro, y no logré sacarmela de la cabeza xD_

_GriTzi..gracias por tu apoyo. Besos y abrazos a todos -_


End file.
